The Godzilla War files
by Spiny97
Summary: A series of gruesome battles between Kaiju from the Godzilla series! Request a fight in a review and see it brought to life! Rules are on first chapter, Rated for Blood/Gore, and possibly swearing should I involve Humans. Enjoy!
1. Project Introductory

**The Godzilla War files**

Due to increased amounts of boredom, I've been thinking a lot lately. So far all I've written are Pokemon shipping fics, but I don't know why. I'm no die-hard pokemon fan, nor am I any sort of romantic person. I wanted to do something different, something epic. Something I love that I haven't exploited.

And then I got this idea.

The Godzilla War files are a project I will start work on now. I will choose a group of monsters from the Godzilla films, and have them in a brutal tooth, claw, tail, beam and whatever-else-you-happen-to-have-on-your-body fight, which will either end with a Single winner, or a draw between more than one of the kaiju.

But here's the best part. I will let YOU choose what kaiju are to battle. Simply put your request in a review and I'll add it to the list, you can also choose the Outcome of the Battle(who wins, who Draw's etc) The rules are:

- Try to keep it original. Godzilla vs King Ghidorah isn't very imaginative. Meanwhile, a battle between Rodan and Hedorah is what I'm looking for. Try to stay away from the films. I will allow monsters who met in the films, but didn't fight (i.e. Varan and Manda, who met in _Destroy all monsters_)

- You may only choose 2 to 6 Kaiju to fight. You can also pair Kaiju up like a tag team (i.e. Gigan _and_ Megalon vs Mechagodzilla), But try to keep it realistic, nothing too ridiculous.

- Only monsters from the films are allowed. This can Include Zilla (American Godzilla from the animated T.V series). Nothing from any T.V series (Other than Zilla himself) or Comic book. No scrapped/unused monsters, or monsters from Separate films or franchises.

- Gamera and King Kong (Toho version) are allowed too, but nothing from their separate series.

- Don't request the same monster again and again. If Godzilla appeared in the last instalment, please refrain from requesting him again, as your request will be ignored.

- If I think a monster is requested too often, I will retire it from future battles until further notice.

- None of these matches are canon to the others. If a monster was killed in an earlier fight, they can appear again.

- I will be writing my own original matches. If I have a monster you were about to request, tough luck, save it for later.

Too avoid copyright infringement (and the fact Toho apparently hates its fanbase .), I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MONSTERS USED IN THIS PROJECT. GODZILLA, GAMERA, KING KONG AND ALL OTHER MONSTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Have fun and enjoy! Before anyone requests, I'll be putting up a fight written originally by me very shortly, just to give you a taste.

GET READY TO RUMBLE!...


	2. Kamacuras vs King Caesar vs Titanosaurus

**This is the taster match I promised you all. I've had this one in my head for a while now and wanted to put it on paper. Here goes nothing!**

**This is a 3 kaiju free-for-all fight, featuring Kamacuras, Titanosaurus and King Caesar.**

**

* * *

**

King Caesar glared at its attacker with angry crimson gemstone eyes.

The Insect, known by others as Kamacuras, perched on a cliff in front of him. On the coastal island in the North pacific, Caesar had come for a rest away from Okinawa, the city he was to protect, in order to revitalise himself. This was not what he had in mind.

Kamacuras jolted forward into the air, diving at the golem at amazing speed. The creature connected, latching onto the Lion's head before it even had a chance to recoil, clawing and kicking Caesar. The golem grabbed the creature by the foot and swung, ripping the monstrous mantis from his head and throwing it at a different cliff, where it regained balance and perched again, as if unaffected. It peered down at the lush, lakeside valley where the king stood, through hungry bulbous eyes. King Caesar wiped small trickes of blood from his head where he had been slashed.

Kamacuras had continued this tactic for a while now, and it was getting annoying. Caesar could only imagine that this predator was choosing him as its next meal. King Caesar snorted, the very thought off this frail insect bringing down a god like him was preposterous. He had tried to leave it be, but the bug was persistent, so he had decided the mutant had to be dealt with. With a flick of his golden mane, the gigantic Okinawa protector began to attack.

The Golem ripped a rock from the floor and hurled it at its foe. The insect wasn't strong, but was fast as lightning, effortlessly dodging the boulder as it collided with the cliff, an explosion of shattered stone erupting from the point of impact.

King Caesar expected the insect to charge at his head, but failed to analyse that the relatively cunning insect had changed its tactics. It flew past the cliff faces and curved around, charging at Caesars torso. Its speed increased from its dive as it crashed into Caesar, sending both of them bowling out of the valley and into the lakeside.

King Caesar was shocked at the beasts intelligence. While a full head charge may not have needed a genius to conjure, the insect had knocked him into where a golem, a beast of rock and stone, was most vulnerable.

The Water.

King Caesar struggled to breathe as he lay beneath Kamacuras, completely submerged in the lake. From above the surface, Kamacuras pinned him down and clawed at his face, opening up a new scar with each strike. King Caesar could only swipe blindly with his own claws as pain and suffocation tore through him. Each time he missed, he panicked. He was running out of time. The mantis dodged each punch, but finally he managed to uppercut the insect, sending it flying backward. The deity quickly got up, taking gasping breaths as he looked at Kamacuras hold his jaw in pain, a stream of green blood dripping from the indent his strike had made on her lower mandible.

Beneath the lake however, there was another pair of predatory eyes, which had chosen King Caesar as their dinner…

Unaware, King Caesar stumbled back into the water, up to his waist, holding his own face as the wounds the insect had opened gushed out blood, tainting the water around him.

For the predator beneath him, the blood put all his senses into overdrive, and he lunged…

Titanosaurus burst from the water behind King Caesar, spiralling toward him with open jaws. King Caesar couldn't turn quick enough. He felt a searing pain as Titanosaurs sank his teeth into his forearm, and a cold shock as the aquatic dinosaur dragged him into deeper water. Kamacuras could only watch as another hunter stole her prey. Angrily, she shook her head in an attempt to shrug off the pain of the Lion god's powerful punch. With a buzz, she took to the air, hovering miles above where Caesar's crimson blood had tainted the lake below…

Beneath that, King Caesar struggled for breath. He was no swimmer, no golem was. His stress wasn't helped by the fact he could see Titanosaurus circling him like a vulture below him. The Dinosaur lunged, torpedo like, at the God, halting his efforts of getting to the surface as he outstretched his neck and crunched down on Caesar's neck. Caesar struggled for his life as he felt his windpipe press against his skull. In a desperate thrash for life, Caesar delivered a punch like a Gunshot to the neck of the crimson sea monster, who paused for a second then dived back away from the Golem, choking up blood into the lake and holding his neck in pain. Titanosaurus momentarily disappeared into the lakes blackness, giving Caesar another chance at escape. King Caesar continued to claw and kick himself back to the surface slowly and violently.

But it was short lived.

Titanosaurus, visually a red blur to Caesar, lunged back at the Okinawa protector, ramming him in the chest. With a bellow of pain, a mass of bubbles was released from Caesars maw. Having lost all his air, King Caesar became even more desperate to get away. His fists had started to score the surface now, but he knew he had o time. The finned Dinosaur had by now gone around, the next ram would be his end. But this time, he was prepared.

Just as the carnivorous beast re emerged at lightning speed, King Caesar swung his foot round, kicking Titanosaurus in the face. The force of the attacks blew both monsters away from eachother. Caesar recoiled towards the surface, Titanosaurus was sent careening into the depths, convulsing as his nose bled significantly, howling into the cold darkness. Caesar, broke the surface, pressing his feet on shore he could just reach. He breathed heavily, trying to get his wind back. With a screech of delight that his prey had escaped the other predator, Kamacuras dived back down, claws readied. King Caesar turned, horrified. In his weakened state, he had no defence…

At that moment, Titanosaurus blasted out of the water like a missile, miles into the air. As his descent started, Titanosaurus outstretched his crimson foot, ready to jump kick his prey. Caesar watched as both the kaiju started descending towards him, but somehow he smiled. His foes collided, Kamacuras unable to halt his charge and smashing into Titanosaurus's back, who had appeared directly in front of him. Both kaiju crashed into the ground next to Caesar, struggling.

Caesar weakly got up whiles his foes where pre-occupied with each other. He swiftly hid behind a tall rock formation, a spire of stone coming out of the ground. Hopefully, his opponents would kill each other, and then he could resume his _vacation._

Titanosaurus flung Kamacuras away as he got up off the ground, the insect had latched onto his neck as the scuffled. The Mutant mantis hopped from left to right, dancing to anticipate Titanosaurus's next move. Titanosaurus, furious that this insect had denied him his kill, charged at top speed. He would rip her limb from limb. Kamacuras lifted herself partially from the ground, then camouflaged herself. To Titanosaurus, she would have completely disappeared from view. Under cover from her camouflage, she ascended, then dived…

Titanosaurus bit into nothingness as Kamacuras vanished into thin air. Where had she gone? Suddenly he felt a great force crash into his back, knocking him down. Titanosaurus lashed everywhere as he got to his feet, confused and furious. The unseen Kamacuras jumped onto his back as he got up, having perched on a nearby hill after her initial assault. Repeating her tactics from her previous fight, she continued to claw and stab and Titanosaurus. The ocean saurian roared its pain and anger as fresh gashed appeared all over his toso, spilling blood. He was being attacked by an unseen foe, one that liked to play dirty. Titanosaurus swiped blindly with his claws and lashed with his jaws, after many attempts, he grabbed something, and bit down as hard as possible. The following screech rang Titanosaurus's ears as Kamacuras reappeared, her concentration broken as he claw was bitten off. Blood spewed out as Titanosaurus pulled his jaws, ripping one of her claws clean off. In an angry retaliation, Kamacuras stabbed right into Titanosaurus's belly, piercing his stomach. Both creatures released their grip on eachother, howling in agony as blood came out in rivers from their various wounds.

King Caesar looked on with joy as both his attacks seemed ready to die at any moment. Titanosaurus had a large hole in his stomach and various gashes all around it, all dripping fluid. Kamacuras screeched at the loss of her claw, green acidic blood gushing from the stump where her claw had previously been. The latter was the first one to recover. The furious Kamacuras abandoned her cunning and common sense, ramming straight into her opponent. When she hit, she didn't stop, continuing to push Titanosaurus across the valley, finally smashing him against the rock formation where King Caesar hid.

Upon impact, Titanosaurus and the structure toppled. Caesar had no time to react the the rock tower came down on him, crushing the golem beneath a pile of rubbleand severing his body from the waist in a cloud of dust.

There was silence as the dust cleared. Kamacuras examined the damage she'd caused whilst Titanosaurus got up, about to finish off his paralyzed foe before noticing the crushed body of his original prey. King Caesar's two separate body parts were

surrounded by a pool of blood, his gemlike crystalline eyes dying with the coming sunset.

Kamacuras happily leapt towards King Caesar's lower half, tearing open his legs and feasting on the delicate flesh beneath, abandoning her fight completely as she tore out his dead muscles and mauled at his ankle.

She scowled at Titanosaurus to leave, but he ignored her, grabbing King Caesar's other half by the neck with his jaws. Slightly disgusted by Kamacuras's barabaric eating habits, he waded out to sea,leaving a trail of Caesar's, and his own blood. As he dived, dolphin-like, into the sea, he left Kamacuras to her meal by the sunset, King Caesars death echoing around the place like a damned soul.

* * *

**Conclusion: Draw- Titanosaurus and Kamacuras**

**So, there was the first match. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Orga vs Biollante

**Finally! My first request! This one was requested by non-user CMCMC.**

**Orga vs Biollante**

Orga winced as an unknown object whipped him from beneath and sent him flying across the Beachhead of Ogasawara Island. He landed in the shallow sea on his large back, rubbing the marks of where he had been struck with his huge clawed hands. Orga was a very large, very heavy creature, so the thought of something toppling him was incomprehensible. This beast had sent him flying through the air. His eyes flashed from painful to anger as he moved his small, rather out of proportion head to see his attack. He gave a low, angry rumble to warn whoever, or whatever it was.

What he saw was a massive green object rise from the forests opposite him in a flurry of dirt and rock, with a pulsing orange core visible inside its bowls. From beneath it, many vines appeared, like the ones which had struck him earlier, some tipped with spear-like tendrils, others ended in toothy jaws which hissed at the fallen Orga like snakes. The monsters head was its most terrifying feature, every inch of its inside was covered in razor sharp teeth, small beady white eyes looked lifeless, but Orga could tell they were boring into him. It snapped its long, crocodile like jaws angrily.

Biollante wailed into the heavens, making its presence known to everything on Ogasawara.

Orga got up and looked at the beast; it dwarfed him in size, being almost as tall as the mountain in the background. Every Animal instinct inside screeched for Orga to flee, but Orga stood and roared back, being a creature that fed on DNA, Biollante was a goldmine of genetic engineering. Biollante opened her Jaws, but Orga responded by clenching his huge fists.

A streak of lightning from the dark sky above signalled war.

The large cannon on Orga's left shoulder blasted a bright yellow beam of energy that lanced into Biollante's glowing core. The gigantic plant beast wailed in pain as the explosion sent chunks of vine and core jetting away from her. Orga took advantage of her distress and jumped from the sea. Although being heavy and slow, Orga was a magnificent jumper, he landed just in front of Biollante, crushing som of the surrounding forest and wrapped a huge fist around his foes neck. Biollante started to gurgle as small drips of acid trickled from her maw, dripping and sizzling on Orga's flesh. Orga winced slightly, but it wasn't enough to make hi relinquish his grip, he was going to choke Biollante here and now!

Or at least he wouldn't have if several of Biollante's tendils plunged into his stomach. The made sickly wet cracking noises as they broke through Orga's hide and into his stomach. Orga roared in agony as his body was pulverised, but the vine didn't stop there, they bored through Orga's body and erupted from his back too! The Impaled Orga let go of Biollante's throat at desperately tried to rip out the tendrils, as soon as he severed some, Biollante flicked the rest and sent Orga flying into the sea again.

Orga's incredible regenerative power began to heal his wounds, but the blood had tainted the water scarlet. Orga's eyes took a similar shade as rage overwhelmed his body. He charged at Biollante, who could do nothing against Orga's bulk as he crashed into her, and plunged his hand into her stomach. Biollante cried out in unbearable agony as orga began to clench his fists around Biollante's glowing orange core. He was going t crush it and rip it out!

In a final act of desperation, Biollante spewed a river of green acid from her maw onto Orga's body. The highly acidic fluid began to eat away at Orga's hide.

Orga felt nothing. All he wanted to do was kill Biollante. He did start to feel something when his hand started to dissolve. Biollante's entire body was filled with her acidic blood, and when Orga recoiled his hand, nothing came out except for blood and a stump where Orga's hand used to be. He grumbled in pain, shaking his smoking appendage, but nothing happened. Orga's whole body was coated in the green, luminous slime, and it was burning him away too quickly for him to heal.

Biollante watched as Orga was disintegrated alive in front of her.

Within minutes, Orga was nothing but bone. Biollante grasped his skeleton in her huge jaws and smashed it on the floor, shattering it instantly. Leaving a mess of Orga's carcass, Biollante dissolved into orange glowing spores which ascended into the night's sky, leaving the planet to tend to her wounds.

**Conclusion: Winner- Biollante**

**My first request finished. Hope you enjoyed it! I decided to give Bio the victory because she seemed the more powerful monster.**


	4. Gigan FW vs MechaGodzilla 74

**My Second Request, this one by non-user Pawnshop Frank. Business is starting to bloom…**

**Before I begin though, I'd like to say something. If you post a review, don't just say "I have an Idea do blahblahblah vs blahblah", actually post a review of the previous fight and then suggest something, that's what the reviews are for. If you do that, chances are I'll get better ;)**

**One more thing, try to keep it one request at a time please.**

**Gigan FW vs MechaGodzilla 74**

Gigan and MechaGodzilla stared at each other from across the barren desert. Gigan emitted an eerie metallic shriek, pointing a scythe like claw at the Robot Godzilla look-alike menacingly. MechaGodzilla released a digital wail in defiance, twirling his space titanium hands and aiming his finger based missiles at the Cyborg.

The warring races of the Insectoid Nebulans and the Ape like Simeons had put their monsters on this battlefield as a show of power. Whoever lost would have nothing to stop the other from totally annihilating their masters. Neither race could afford to lose.

MechaGodzilla shot his missile fingers at Gigan, the Projectiles were fast, but Gigan was faster, the Cyborg easily avoided the missiles by flying over them, missing their target and detonating against a rock formation behind.

Hovering above the ground, Gigan fired a bright crimson beam of light from his single visor-eye. The beam shattered into many shards of light upon impact on The mechanical monster's metal chassis, each one detonating into red fire. Gigan chirped in evil glee, but stopped when the smoke cleared and MechaGodzilla stood completely unfazed, his metal armour gleaming in the hot desert sun. A Bright Rainbow coloured beam erupted from MechaGodzilla's cold lifeless orange eyes, which Gigan was too stunned to dodge. The attack struck him in the chest and sent the bird/reptile/robot hybrid reeling, finally crashing to the ground.

Gigan quickly recovered, getting up to face his mechanical foe. With an angry cry, Gigan shot another blast of Crimson light at MechaGodzilla. The beam shattered, the shards exploded, MechaGodzilla remained unharmed, its space-titanium armour plating resisting Gigan's alien energy. A small port opened up on MechaGodzilla's abdomen, revealing a cannon, A blast of Orange electricity ruptured from it, hitting Gigan too quickly for the Cyborg to react. The beam of energy hit Gigan square in the stomach, once again sending the Cyborg to the sandy floor in a cloud of dust.

Gigan again gave an angry metallic shriek. His long ranged attacks seemed to not be working, so it was time for some close combat. In a flash, Gigan was up of the floor and in the air, the Buzz saw on his stomach started to whirr into life as Gigan rocketed towards The Robot. MechaGodzilla aimed his hand, about to fire his missiles, but Gigan outran it before it could fire, The diamond alloy of the Buzz saw cut through the Space Titanium, severing MechaGodzilla's hand. Gigan landed behind the robot, then turned his head and glanced at his handiwork. The Nebulan Cyborg began to laugh evilly as the broken hand of his foe toppled to the floor.

His laughing was halted when MechaGodzilla's head swivelled in place and shot an eye beam at him. The Cyborg was prepared this time, and quick to dodge as he took to the sky. Gigan ascended, then with graceful malevolence, pivoted and dived straight for MechaGodzilla. The Robot itself would have taken to the air as well, but Gigan was too quick, ramming the Mechanized Godzilla headfirst and sending it toppling like a stone tower. MechaGodzilla lost all balance, but Gigan contorted his crimson wings for perfect balance and managed to land directly atop the Robotic Titan. Gigan's added weight brought even more sound to the deafening thud when MechaGodzilla hit the floor in a cloud of dust.

Gigan started to slash at MechaGodzilla's chassis with his scythe like claws, each swipe drawing sparks. MechaGodzilla struggled, but his stiff movements were no match for Gigan's physical power and dexterity. Finally, Gigan slashed at MechaGodzilla's eyes, shattering them completely and taking the dulling the eerie glow that came from them. MechaGodzilla cried, but his digital wails were of no use as Gigan gradually began to tear through his armour.

Finally, MechaGodzilla blasted a stream of pure flame from his open mouth, the jet of fire engulfed Gigan's head and neck, causing the cyborg to recoil in pain with a painful shriek. Gigan leapt from MechaGodzilla, allowing the robot time to get up and stabilize itself.

With a shake of his burnt head, Gigan turned angrily, ready to destroy his opponent. MechaGodzilla fired his laser from what used to be his eyes. Because of that damage, the beam was unfocused and erupted in the form of several bolts of light. The unpredictable blasts showered upon Gigan, who was lost in a cloud of dust.

When the cloud cleared, Gigan had disappeared. Its mission accomplished, MechaGodzilla fired his rocket boosters, preparing to take flight…

The pronged end of Gigan's tail grasped MechaGodzilla's head and in one swift motion, ripped it clean off. Gigan flung it into a sand dune, where it disappeared into the hill of golden sand.

Before Gigan could even realize his victory, he looked down at the sparking head of MechaGodzilla. In place of a head, MechaGodzilla's bionic control system stood there, sparking with alien energy. A powerful yellow blast rocketed into Gigan, tearing it out of the sky and onto the ground.

Before MechaGodzilla could strike again, the fallen Gigan aimed a final blast of red light from his eye at the round metal object where MechaGodzilla's head had been. The unprotected brain of his opponent blew up in the shower of crimson shards as the exploded, leaving MechaGodzilla with nothing left but a lifeless body. What used to be MechaGodzilla stood there rather comically then toppled onto its belly, its stiff unmovable tail hanging in the air.

Gigan was on his own belly, his Buzz saw digging into the sand. Gigan turned his head to see his damage, his crimson wings had been burnt into nothing by MechaGodzilla's final attack, The pronged metal end of his tail had been blasted to pieces and beneath him, Gigan could feel the horrid burns on his head and stomach. The cyborg let out an eerie cry of final victory, then the light in his visor flickered into nothing and he let unconsciousness claim him, ready to wait for his Nebulan masters so they could repair him and set him upon the pesky but now defenceless Simeons so he could destroy them once and for all.

**Conclusion: Winner- Gigan FW**

**Another story finished. I decided to make the Nebulans and Simeons at war for the intrest, as they are both alien species with a monster at their command. I gave Gigan the victory because it happens that he is my favourite monster ;)**

**A note for PawnShop frank, I'll try to get your other idea finished, but don't think it will be appearing anytime soon, only one request per review please.**


End file.
